


Your Crimson Love

by orphan_account



Series: The Queens Universe [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, He's ok though, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I swear, Kisses, Love, M/M, Valentine's Day, slight injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five important Times Daichi saw red, and the one time Suga showed it to him.</p><p> </p><p>(I suck at summaries, just give me a chance please)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Crimson Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was published on wattpad first, sorry it took so long to transfer it here! From now on my stories Will be coming our here first, so stay tuned as the next chapter for IISIMY will be coming out fairly soon.

**1:**

 

Daichi was only six years old the first time. He was riding his bike past the house that the new neighbors had moved into, and he noticed a head of silvery blonde hair crouching near the neat flower beds. It was a woman, elegant and looking just a few year's older than his own mother.

 

The flowers truly were beautiful. There were daisies, lilacs, lilies, and even more.  ** _(A/N idek if all those bloom or grow at the same time and in the same conditions, just go with it pls)_** While those flowers we're impressive, it was obvious that the stars of the show in this garden were the blood red roses.

 

They were in the middle of the garden, and even had little marble stones lining their section of the flower beds. Daichi didn't know if maybe that woman really loved roses or the color of blood, maybe both, but he had to admit to him self that they were very pretty. Their red was so bright it was almost blinding.

 

A few seconds after Daichi fell off his bike, from being distracted by flowers, of all things to be distracted by it  _had_ to be flowers, the woman working on her gardens rushed over. "Are you alright?" Someone asked him. Daichi blinked back tears and stared into the face of the speaker. It was not the elegant woman, she was there but not speaking, only looking worried for him. It was another person with silvery hair, only this time a boy who looked like he was around Daichi's age.

 

"Are you alright?" The boy repeated, and Daichi felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. A new neighbor moves in, and his first impression on them is him falling off of his bike! His mother would be so disappointed in him. And worried for him.

 

Daichi pushed himself off the ground, and his blonde-haired neighbors moved back accordingly to give him space to stand. Daichi forced himself to laugh, and the boy tilted his head at him. "I'm fine," Daichi reassured the boy.

 

The boy's head tilt took on a whole new level of angel when he smiled brightly at Daichi. Daichi wondered if maybe when he fell off of his bike he died, and now he was resting in heaven. With the sun setting behind the boy and making him appear to glow, it certainly didn't seem like a far fetched notion at all.

 

"Oh, that's good. Hey, what's your name?" The abnormally social and beautiful boy asked him. Daichi temporarily forgot how to speak fluent Japanese, it was that smile that really did it, but He quickly snapped out of it.

 

"Oh, um, my name is Sawamura Daichi. You . . . you can call me Daichi." He introduced himself with only a small waver in his voice, and Daichi felt proud of his accomplishment. It's rather hard to speak or think straight when you are suddenly faced with what could only be a literal angel.

 

The radiant boy smiled again, and Daichi wondered why it was so hard to breath around this new neighbor, he was just a kid like Daichi. "I am Sugawara Koushi," Sugawara introduced himself. He gestured to the woman who had, after seeing that Daichi was alright of course, gone back to tending her flowers. "She is my mother. You can call me . . . whatever you like."

 

Daichi smiled at the boy, the kind of innocent, unrestrained smile you can pass off easily as a child, when no one would question it. "Nice to meet you, Suga."

 

**2:**

 

The second time was when Daichi and Suga were older, eight years old, and they still retained most if not all of their childhood innocence. They were in their classroom, and the teacher was asking each student what their favorite colors were.

 

"Blue," a shy girl named Kiyoko said when it was her turn. Suga smiled at her.

 

"Blue's cool! But my favorite color is yellow, 'cause I think it is the happiest color!" Kiyoko blushed, but Daichi was too busy staring at Suga to notice or feel jealous. He was too young to have really understood what he would have been feeling, anyway 

"That makes sense, Suga. Yellow is good for you because yellow is the sun and angels, and you're an Angel!" The teacher laughed at Daichi's comment ans Suga smiled. They we're both too young and too innocent to even so much as think of the slight possibility that there could be a double meaning to those seemingly harmless words.

 

"What wonderful imagery, Daichi!" The teacher praised him. "And what's your favorite color?"

 

"Red," he replied without any hesitation, and the teacher questioned him why. She had asked the students to include why in their answer, she had just let Kiyoko go because it was obvious how crippling shy the poor girl was.

 

"Oh, um, because of Suga."

 

"Why me?" Suga asked him, curiosity lacing his tone. "I said my favorite color was yellow."

 

"I know, I know," Daichi replied. "It's because there was a lot of red when I met you. I mean, my bike was red, and the type of flowers in your mother's garden we're really red too. And my blood was red, 'cause I scraped myself a little bit when I fell off of my bike, and the sunset behind you was kinda red. Just . . . a lot of red." 

 

Suga was beaming at Daichi, and the teacher looked confused for a moment or two. Then she understood, the thing that Daichi and Suga were too young to really think about yet. Under her breath she whispered," I ship it," and that was that.

 

Later that very day, Suga approached Daichi holding something behind his back. "Whats that?" Asked Daichi, noticing the corner that failed to be hidden by Suga's waist. Suga whirled out a bright red card.

"It's for you! I made it this afternoon, and I made it red for you." The abnormally beautiful and social boy was looking rather shy at that moment, holding out the card like He was worried Daichi might reject it. No such thing would have ever happened, and Daichi happily grabbed the card.

 

"Thanks, Suga!" Daichi opened the card, and printed in surprisingly neat handwriting for an eight year old were the words, 'will you be my best friend? Circle yes or no.' Printed in the same penmanship were the words yes and no, the yes written rather large, and the no written tiny and hidden in the corner of the paper.

Daichi didn't even consider circling no, be grabbed a nearby pen and circled yes with no hesitation at all. "Yay Suga!" He cheered. "We're best friends!"

 

"Yay!" Suga joined the cheer, and they hugged. Neither of them considered the hug strange, and Daichi felt an ever so slight blush dust his cheeks. Just because Suga was warm, he thought.

 

No other reason.

 

3:

 

The third time was when Daichi was thirteen years old, a while seven-ish years after the first time. Suga was someone He didn't even think to question calling him his best friend, and they enjoyed playing Volleyball together. It was a fun sport, and it was even more enjoyable when He was playing it with his Angel, Suga. Really, anything was fun and amazing and exciting with Suga. They could be standing next to a smelly, icky, old trash can, and Daichi would think of it as the most ponderous adventure out there.

But neither Volleyball nor a smelly, icky, old trash can were the focus of either of the boys attention the third time. No, it was a roof and a rather large trampoline that they had let occupy their time

Daichi had, in the years growing up with Suga, always felt an immense need to impress him. To prove to the incredible human Angel that Daichi was worthy of basking in his presence. And (just a little bit) to show off.

 

"So, how high do you think I'd go if I jumped from the roof?" Daichi asked, training his vision on the corner of the roof close enough to the trampoline for him to use it as a sort of diving board or block. 

 

Daichi's mother really should have thought over more Daichi's request to move the trampoline closer to the house because, ' he wanted to jump when it was dark but was scared to run all the way through the dark backyard.' It was actually Suga that had come up with the scheme, he had simply never even dreamed that Daichi would go as far as to make it an all too real actuality.

 

While Suga looked like an angel, he certainly didn't always act or think like one. 

 

"I don't know, it's actually probably too high. Maybe this was better in theory." Suga's eyebrows we're furrowed in worry for his childhood friend. Daichi laughed it all off, slinging his arm around Suga's shoulders in a way mocking the inability to stand due to how very hilarious Suga could be. 

 

It was more along the lines of Daichi wanting an excuse to touch Suga without it being considered weird or 'gay'. As the years had passed, the childhood friends had found themselves facing the dilemma over and over again. How close was too close for comfort? Where exactly did friendship end and something much more begin? Why weren't they allowed to vs close without it being considers weird? Suga never really had a problem with it, but Daichi, regrettably, did.

 

Probably because Daichi spent the better part of his day thinking about Suga, about his musical laugh, his little devious smirk. He also considered (in a totally platonic and just a bit curious 'cause stuff way) what it would feel like to have Suga's pretty pink lips pressed up against Daichi's own lips. Would Suga kiss soft and sweet? Hard and demanding? Maybe an exciting mixture?

 

Daichi kind of hoped he would find out some day in the not-so-distant future. Not that he was, you know, gay, but a person is allowed to have curiosity, right? Right. Daichi was perfectly and utterly normal to the very core of his being, and definitely not . . . gay.

 

"No, no, no. This is going to be great, believe me," Daichi shot Suga a charming smile and Suga blushed ever so slightly. It must be really hot out for him today, Daichi thought to him self. Daichi then climbed the tree near his roof and transitioned smoothly onto the roof. He hesitated near the edge of the roof close to the trampoline. Jumping suddenly seemed much scarier when he was actually up on the roof. Much, much, much scarier.

 

"Please, Daichi! Be careful!" Suga yelled up to him. Daichi remembered why be came up in that roof in the first place, and desperately summoned his courage.

"Here I go!" He shouted, then right as Daichi jumped off his roof many things happened all at once. One, his mother stepped out of the back door to see the reason for all the noise being made by the two boys. Two, Suga and Daichi both realized a grave flaw in the plan a second to late. Daichi successfully landed on the trampoline, yes, but he went up much higher than intended, and be moved too much in air. The real reason that was a problem?

 

Daichi's trampoline did not have a net. Daichi would land on the edge, hard, and then most likely fall to the ground as well. There was a very low chance of Daichi leaving this scene uninjured. To make mattress worse, the edge of Daichi's trampoline where he would be landing was hard metal.

Suga, not willing to let his friend get hurt, ran forward while Daichi was still going up after he landed successfully the first time. She. Daichi came close to him, Suga pushed Daichi with all of his might. Daichi ended upstanding on his butt in the center of the trampoline, scared and shaken, but unharmed.

 

Suga . . . not so much. He had pretty much pushed him self into the ground, and if things weren't bad enough, he also hit his head on an unfortunately placed rock. He would be embarrassed about it later, but he had been knocked unconscious. Not only that, but there was a growing stain of red on his ash blonde hair.

"Suga!" Daichi and his mother yelled in almost perfect unison. They both rushed towards him, and Daichi got there first. He stroked Suga's face sadly while informing his mother, "He hit his head! I think he's just passed out though." Daichi gently lifted Suga's head a bit, and felt himself be horrified at the sticky red substance covering his hand. 

 

Suga was alright, but Daichi swore to him self that day to never be the source for Suga's pain or hurt again.

 

4:

The fourth time was after Nekoma beat Karasuno in a practice match. Suga had invites Daichi to come over to Suga's house, as He wanted to make sure that his captain didn't take the loss too hard. Daichi would be happy to see Suga any time, so He had no arguments about going to Suga's for the night.

 

Daichi had come to realize that He was not quite as straight as he had believed himself to be when He was thirteen. Not even close, actually, as girls did not interest him at all. Not the way guys did. Especially not the way a certain ash blonde angel did. So what if He had a crush on his best friend? He would never do the cliche thing and confess, forcing himself on to Suga. He had much more respect for Suga as a person than that.

 

Anyway, He was going to Suga's. Daichi would be nervous if He was anyone else, or hadn't known Suga for as long as He had, but He couldn't bring himself to be uncomfortable around Suga, even if He had wanted to. It would be like turning his big toe into a kidney through the power of his mind and will. In other words, not happening.

"Hey Daichi, um, I kinda want to tell you something," Suga brought up in a lapse of conversation. They were sitting lazily on Suga's bed, playing a crappy video game together. 

 

"Sure, Suga," Daichi said in an agreeable tone of voice. He always tried his best to open his mind whennever it sounded like someone was about to reveal a not so normal part of them to him. It was a firm belief of Daichi's that friends should try to understand each other, like with what they identify as or believe in, because friends should be there for each other. Friends shouldn't make the other feel abandoned, and one of the worst times to feel abandoned is when it is simply because someone is not willing to try and understand. 

For a moment, Daichi allowed himself to entertain the daydream that this would be that special moment for the childhood friends. The one where Suga confessed having feelings for him, and the one where they could be together. Daichi knew that it was highly illogical, but he let himself enjoy the daydream for a few seconds anyway.

 

Suga looked at Daichi nervously, and laughed a little bit. The sound sent a slight shiver down Daichi's spine. "Sorry," Suga started, "just, um, well . . . I don't really know how to do this but to COME OUT and say that-" Daichi interrupted Suga.

 

"You're gay?" Suga blinked. He had not expected that.

 

"Um, pan actually. How did you know I was going to-"

 

"Say that? People don't stress the words come out like that unless they are actually coming out or playing hide 'n seek. You obviously weren't playing hide and seek, so you had to be coming out. Congratulations, Suga." Daichi turned to the game and paused it so that he could give Suga his full attention. He was humming ever so slightly under his breath, and Suga blushed.

 

"Oh," spoken softly, it was the only word out of Suga's mouth.

 

Daichi turned back to Suga and saw the single most beautiful sight he had ever chanced upon. An angel blushing, dark, deep red. Said angel was also biting their lip, and smiling at Daichi like he was the only person in the world of any importance at all. Daichi felt his heart simultaneously stop and speed up at a dangerous rate.

 

Daichi felt like he had to do something to ease the sudden tension etched between them, so he hugged his friend. "But I actually am really proud of you. You know, being who you are and not being scared." Daichi inwardly felt ashamed at his own cowardice. He had previously lacked the courage to come out to anybody. "How long have you known?" Daichi asked.

". . . Well, there's this one guy I've liked for a long time, but I'm still attracted to girls. After a while I figured I'd like pretty much anyone, gender or sex didn't matter one bit to me. This was when I was about. . . sixteen-ish." Daichi gasped at him, and tried to quell the rising hope within him that the boy Suga liked was him. Or that Suga might ever feel that way for him. They were friends, only friends.

 

"Oooh," Daichi teased Suga. "Who's this guy? Someone I know?" Suga's blush darkened, deepened, and spread, and Daichi almost felt like he was going to pass out. This guy HAD to be an angel, there were no other possibilities of what his origin could be. Human? Come on, no one was buying it.

 

"Yeah," replied Suga, cautiously yet casually lacing his fingers with Daichi's own fingers. Daichi stared at their interlaced hands, then at Suga's blush. He finally let himself hope, and smiled.

 

"Okay," Daichi's voice was a bit shaky. After a while, they forgot about the paused game and just talked. They talked in a way only close friends seem to be able to talk, and it was never about any particular subject. With Suga, they could be having a conversation about anything at all and it would feel special. The sun steadily got lower in the sky, and every once in a while Daichi would squeeze their interlaced hands. Suga would blush scarlet again, and squeeze their hands back. 

 

Daichi felt content.

 

5:

 

The fifth time it happened was a bit like the first time. It was centered around blood red roses. Well, the table that they were sitting at had roses in a cheap vase in the center of their table. It was Valentine's Day, and pretty much every surface was absolutely covered in roses, sweet messages, chocolate, sappy cards, or candy hearts. Daichi really just wanted some alone time with his boyfriend.

 

Sadly, Hinata and Kageyama were not really helping him out there.

Suga and Daichi weren't completely out to the team. They knew that they could tell everyone and it would be fine, but they wanted to take things slow and tell people when it didn't feel forced. A big announcement would draw way too much attention to what was really just a regular relationship.

So, just maybe, Hinata didn't know that they were a couple. He also didn't know that following them around all Valentine's Day was a bad move on his part, to say the least.

"Kageyama!" Hinata practically shouted, effectively getting Kageyama's as well as everyone else in the cafe's attention. Daichi and Suga winced at Hinata's flair for the dramatics, though it was kind of their fault. Hinata had been following them around all day, asking for advice on how to ask out his crush, Kageyama. Eventually, Suga got frustrated enough and said, "Just ask him out in front of a large crowd of people. Even Kageyama isn't mean enough to reject you in front of lots of people who could judge you and laugh at you." Suga was more or less joking, but Hinata took his words to heart.

It was better than Daichi's advice. He simply said, "I don't know, maybe give the kid some milk. He tends to drink it a lot." (At that Daichi stammered out excuses and told Suga to get his mind out of the gutter. Suga just calmly raised an eyebrow at him.)

 

So Hinata, even at the pleading of his senpais to please not do it he was joking, Hinata called Kageyama and basically ordered him to go to that particular cafe. When he arrived, walking through the door and scanning the crowd of people for Hinata, that was when Hinata got everyone's attention.

 

"Um . . . what, Hinata?" Kageyama questioned him, seeming very out of place and incredibly on edge. Then again, he HAD been set up, so he would have an excuse later. Not that he at all knew Hinata's intentions for asking him to go to the cafe. 

 

"Will you, um . . ." Hinata was blushing scarlet, and Daichi was reminded of when Suga confessed his feelings for him (more or less), and the beautiful blush that had adorned Suga's cheeks. It was the same blush that would make an appearance if Daichi complimented Suga, or kissed him particularly passionately. That angelic face would almost appear to be burning up. 

 

In one of the smallest and hardest to hear voices Hinata could have possibly used, he continued, "be my Valentine?"

 

"What?" Kageyama asked Hinata, taking a few steps towards him. Every step looked almost painfully awkward and like he immediately regretted it, and really had no idea whatsoever what he was doing. Daichi could almost taste the disaster to be, and winced again. He glanced at Suga, who looked even more panicked than Hinata. It WAS Suga's advice causing this big scene after all, so if things went downhill he would consider it his fault.

 

"WILL YOU BE MY VALENTINE KAGEYAMA?" Hinata practically shouted, blushing head to toe. The blush was almost like he had literally rubbed tomato sauce on his skin. It was alright, though, ad Kageyama was blushing almost as dark.

 

Kageyama sighed. "Cmere, you dumbass," and Hinata low-key ran at him. Kageyama met Hinata's lips with his own, and the entire cafe applauded. Hinata and Kageyama promptly left, as embarrassment was taking its toll rather heavily on the two boys.

 

"I can't believe he actually did it!" Daichi exclaimed, laughing with Suga. An idea popped into his head, and he mumbled something unintelligible to Suga. 

 

"What?" Suga asked suspiciously, not missing for a second the shit-eating grin on Daichi's face. 

 

"WILL YOU BE MY VALENTINE?" Daichi whisper shouted at Suga, mocking Hinata.

 

"Stop it!" Suga complained, putting his face in his hands. The scarlet blush that he so desperatly was trying to hide was proudly noted by Daichi nonetheless. The red petals dusting the surface of their table almost exactly matched Suga's bright, beautiful, angel blush.

 

+1

 

Suga was forcefully dragging Daichi by his hand, and Daichi followed him willingly. The excitement in Suga's eyes lot up Daichi's own enthusiasm. They were both finally nineteen years old, and Suga had been acting somewhat suspicious for about a week or so. Not cheating suspicious, but acting like he was up to something. Most likely to impress Daichi.

 

"Come on, you'll love this!" Suga said, and Daichi didn't put up a fight in following him. He'd been blindfolded in a car before this, and had no idea where they where! Suga seemed to have brought them to a park or something along those lines, it was fairly deserted. It was a beautiful park, yes, but Daichi failed to see the truly incredible thing about the place that got Suga so excited.

 

Still, he did feel the way the air felt almost . . . magical.

 

"Right behind you!" Daichi reassured him, and He could almost feel Suga's smile even though all He could see was Suga's back at that moment. After a while they stopped, and Suga placed a hand over Daichi's eyes. 

 

"I'm turning you around, Daichi," Suga informed him, and Daichi let himself be turned and walked a few paces. 

 

". . . Wha. . . What's going on, Suga?" Daichi asked quietly, but not accusing. "Where are we?"

 

"Suga removed his hand and whispered, "Here." Daichi was absolutely speechless.

 

They were standing in the middle of a path, and all around them, lined up and down the path, were trees with crimson leaves. Bright, beautiful red. Like the roses when he met Suga, and the best friend card. Like the moment he swore to never hurt or be the cause of Suga's pain again. Like that time with interlaced fingers and beautiful blushes. Like the Valentine's day spent with the man he was in love with.

 

And now, surrounded by the color that was his favorite simply because it reminded him of the person and reason he lived for. Red blushes on angel cheeks, feather-soft touches and love spread everywhere Suga walked.

 

Daichi turned to Suga, wonder in his eyes. "Do you like it?" Suga asked softly, already knowing (or thinking he knew) the answer he would receive. Daichi gently touched Suga's face, and tilted his own down so that their faces were only a few centimeters apart. 

 

"I love it," he whispered, as the moment felt too intimate to ruin with loud words. "I love . . . you, Sugawara Koushi." That was the first time Daichi ever admitted to actually being in love with the man standing near him, and it couldn't have felt more natural. The blush that Daichi loved to see was present once again, and he smiled into a soft kiss, broken for only another few seconds by soft words.

 

"I love you too, Daichi."

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited yay for utter laziness.


End file.
